


Beautiful

by blackmarketbeauty



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, Other, Reader is gender neutral with no pronouns mentioned, Set before game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:10:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmarketbeauty/pseuds/blackmarketbeauty
Summary: You form an unlikely friendship with Sal Fisher and maybe even something more.





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> working on my Aizawa fic don't y'all worry, just played Sally Face recently and really enjoyed it! This ones short, sweet and a lil painful. 
> 
> Work has not been edited or proofread yet.

Sal Fisher’s prosthetic and oddly coloured hair meant bullying was something he had to learn to deal with. It was a coincidence really, falling into you. 

Literally. 

When he was shoved he lost his footing and fell into your side, with a grunt you turned quickly to help him balance. You didn’t know much about your peer but you never joined in on the teasing, even his friends did it. 

“You okay?”

“Yeah, thanks.” Sal mumbled, he must’ve been embarrassed. You had heard the rumours, how much he liked you and all that jazz, you weren’t quick to believe them though. Rumours are simply that and what just transpired certainly wouldn’t help them die down. 

You mostly kept to yourself, not because you didn’t have friends but because that’s just what you preferred. As if he knew your schedule he asked to join you by an abandoned staircase for lunch, your safe and quiet place. Reluctantly you agreed, you figured it would give him some peace. 

He sat awkwardly on a few steps above you, you heard his mask unbuckle and you turned in curiosity, you don’t know why you assumed he would take it off in your presence. Sal paused, glancing down at you. 

“I can’t exactly eat with this on.” He joked, you nodded, turning to your side to lean your back against the wall you kept your gaze in him, watching him gently push his food under his mask to eat. 

“So...what happened to you?” He shrugged, trying to find the right words. 

“I was really young, I can’t remember, a dog I think, my face is pretty messed up.” 

“Do you ever take that thing off?”

“Sometimes, never in public.” 

That started a weird friendship between the two of you. Every lunch period you’d meet each other at that staircase and slowly you learnt more about each other. Slowly you began standing up for him against those who made fun of him, he could defend himself but sometimes he needed that extra help. 

“Y/N.” 

“Yes Sal?” You smiled up at him, he always sat a step above you, probably to feel tall. He was so short and it made you giggle. 

“I’m moving.”

“What? Where?” 

“Nockfell.” 

For the past couple of weeks you denied your feelings for your companion. You always told yourself he was just a friend and now you were faced with an issue. This sudden announcement made you realise how you really felt for the boy. 

“Sal I… I’ll miss you, a lot.”

“I’ll miss you too.”

“No I mean- what I meant was um” you chewed your bottom lip looking for the right words. He caught on quick. 

“Don’t, it’s not right.”

“Huh?”

“You can’t have feelings for me, you’ve never even seen my face” 

“Because I respect your privacy and the fact that you never wanted me to.” You huffed, of course he had to be difficult, was he trying to ruin your friendship before he left? You weren’t certain. 

“Y/N” his voice was soft, more than usual. He put a hand in your shoulder “I can show you but I promise you’re gonna find it disgusting and never want to talk to me again.” 

“Don’t be dramatic Sal.” 

He took a deep breath, collecting up all his courage he undid the first straps, he hesitated. He really didn’t want to scare you away, but you were waiting patiently. So, he undid the last straps, he had a hand up to keep his mask in place, his heart racing. 

“Sal, please, it’s alright.” You cooed, he closed his eyes and with shaking hands he tried to hide he removed it. 

You had to admit, it was awful. Half of his face was disfigured, his skin red and fleshy, even though it wasn’t an open wound. It looked like whatever surgeons he had did try their best to save his face though. 

“Does it hurt?”

“No I mean not really? I might just be used to it, you can touch me.”

You extended a hand, gently as you could you caressed your thumb over his injured cheek. Sal leant into your touch and sighed contently. 

“May I?” You asked referring to his hair, you just wanted to see him with it down, that would be the real Sal. He didn't argue. 

You let his hair down and tucked some of it out of the way of his face, he looked so vulnerable like this. 

“Sal…” 

“I told you, I'm ugly.” He panicked, already trying to cover his face up once more, you stopped him, cupping his cheeks with your hand. 

“Sal you're beautiful.” 

He stopped struggling against you and just stared into your eyes, looking for a hint of malicious intent and even waited for you to laugh. It never came. 

“I...no way, how can you possibly say that?” 

“I'm just telling the truth, this is the Sal I've always wanted to know.” 

He blinked away tears in his eyes. His forehead leant against yours in an act of comfort. 

“I'm going to go out on a limb here and say no one's ever told you that.”

“Never.” 

You tilted his head up, he inched closer but stopped just before your lips touched. With your eyes fluttering closed you kissed him, a gentle peck. His cheeks grew hot and you saw his blush when you broke the kiss. 

“I still like you Sal.”

“And I like you.” He whispered, voice barely there and full of fear that he'd still somehow drive you away. 

He leaned back in, feeling braver this time around he kissed you again, much more than just a peck that time around. You were each other's first kiss so the both of you were a bit inexperienced especially when tongue became involved. 

Neither of you noticed the footsteps or your company until you heard a voice. 

“Y/N this is where you hide out and with that freak?” 

You turned, it was a mutual acquaintance you and Sal had. Quickly you hugged Sal close to your chest to hide his face. 

“What do you want?”

“Well I was just looking for you since a couple of friends were gonna hang out after school but I see you're gonna be busy with tonsil hockey instead.” 

You groaned and you felt Sal stiffen against you in fear. You had never seen him react like that before, though no one had the amount of blackmail your intruder now did. 

“Get outta here and if you tell anyone I'll fucking kill you.” You threatened, fingers in Sal’s hair, trying your best to relieve him. 

“I'll go, can't say I won't snitch though, see you around Sally Face.” 

You watched them go and let Sal know when it was safe. He moved quickly, returning his prosthetic to its rightful place and his hair back up in pigtails. 

“Sal I'm sorry.” 

“Don't be, let's never talk about this again okay? I'll be moving this summer anyway so a relationship is off the table.” 

He stepped over you, anxiety high as he rushed down the rest of the stairs. You say there like a fool, your feelings were hurt but you told yourself that if he looked back at you then everything might just be okay. 

He paused at the foot of the stairs and you almost vomited your heart up when he glanced back at you. 

 

“I heard you kissed Sally Face and not just on the mask” 

“So is his face that fucked up?” 

“Is he a horrible kisser?” 

“I heard you two had sex right on those very stairs.” 

The questions and taunts were nonstop, they were all ridiculous too. You only wished you had confessed your feelings sooner, that maybe you two could have tried dating before he moved away. 

With only three days of school left before the summer he didn't show up to any of them. In your head you cursed him out for being a coward. You bared the teasing through gritted teeth and even managed to joke around with some of your peers about what had happened. 

You couldn't deny you missed him though, it broke your heart when he didn't keep in contact with you, you moved on quickly in public just to save your own reputation. You breezed through the rest of high school with barely any jabs at you. 

The first you heard of him was years later. Sal had been arrested for mass murder. You couldn't believe it. You tried your best to keep up with the case but Nockfell was such a weird and seemingly private place you barely got information. His trial saw him guilty and sentenced to death. 

You prayed to yourself silently everyday that he'd somehow be saved, that he had friends that could help him out of it. The Sal you knew wasn't a murderer, just a boy. 

He broke your heart a second time when he was executed. There was no doubt he committed those murders but in your gut you had a feeling that he wasn't as guilty as he seemed. 

If only he stayed in Jersey with you.


End file.
